robotandmonsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Perry
Perry 'is a male Mechanical employee at the Blinking Lights factory and a recurring character on the series. Bio Very little about Perry is known, other than the fact his face gears are broken, causing him to smile endlessly. He is still understandable when he clenches his teeth in the smile. Perry is a frequent target of Gart's abuse, as noted in his first major episode Come On, Get Happy. Perry frequently ends up getting hurt in most episodes, especially due to the responsibility of other characters, mainly Robot and Monster. He often says aloud that he hates the neighborhood and that he should move. He openly told Robot that he didn't like him in Pinball Wizard and in Spare Robot. However, their relationship has slowly progressed to a calm, mutual friendship; as they both share a strong hatred to Gart. He is friends with other close individuals such as Monster, J.D., Spitfire, Nessie, and even Punch Morley. Monster, along with several other characters, had once believed that Perry was the happiest person in the world in his first major episode Come On, Get Happy because of his constant smiling, but Perry revealed that he was miserable, and that living with a forced smile made his life difficult. Revealed in Come On, Get Happy that his wife had left him, it is uncertain if Perry will recall her or his broken marriage in future episodes to come. She may have left him due to his perpetual smile. However, he's seen to have moved on from the misfortune and possibility in the process of dating. Since his first major episode, Perry has become a common character whether featured in the background or appearing alongside main characters Robot and Monster. His appearances as well as his roles have become more frequent as the first season progressed, making him an important supporting character on the series, nearly as much as Ogo. Whenever special events in the Makin' Bacon are taken place, Perry is usually their alongside main characters Robot and Monster as well as other supporting characters besides himself. Although despising his permanent smile, these events mark where he is genuinely happy, such as completely engrossed with excitement during Poetry Night in Spare Robot, enjoying hearing others sing during Karaoke Night in The Bacon Tree, even quarreling and betting for his favorite Pole-O team against Spitfire's in The Super Pole. Appearance Perry is an orange Mechanical with a submarine periscope-shaped body. He has an antenna on top of his head and a "2" printed on the front of his stomach. His face is colored cream, housing two googly eyes (if looked closely, his left eye is slightly bigger than his right eye), as well as a mouth with a row of five teeth. He also shows a permanent smile (yet, he can be shown frowning sometimes). His arms are fairly long compared to other robots and they appear to be made out of a polyurethane, or plastic, such as a tube. His legs appear to be made of the same material as his arms. List of injuries Like Robot, Perry is known for having injuries on the show similar to Fred, a fish from the tv show ''SpongeBob SquarePants who is known for the 'My leg!' gag when hurt. But Perry would shout or yell "No no no!!" "OH NO!!!!" Or "AAHHHH!!!!!!" when he is about to get attacked or when he gets tossed. Here is a list of injuries and misfortunes he's had (in order): Season 1: *In the intro, Perry is seen getting crushed by an anvil. *On at least one episode, Gart crushed him via his cherrypicker. *When Monster rips the cushions off the seats, Perry is seen getting thrown across the screen. *Sits in his car in which Robot had just vomited in, then looks at the viewer angrily and says "I hate this neighborhood!" *Gets injured by the other Pole-O team. *Punch Morley trips on a cable and knocks him over. *Hit with a ball that Monster threw after Robot says he can "kiss the ball goodbye". *Is caught on Robot's magnet along with other metal objects. *Runover by a steamroller. *Hit by the large pile of bolts Narf (who was mistaken for Marf) pooped out due to Monster giving him too many treats. *Crushed by an anvil (2x). *While trying to retrieve Globitha, Ogo hits the blimp Perry is driving, causing Perry to loose control of the blimp and get thrown out of it . *Gart "accidently" drops a hammer on his head. *Nessie accidently spills a pot of hot bacon grease on him. *Sees the bacon trap Robot made and is thrown into the distance which results in a mass explosion. *Gets in a car accident which also ends in a mass explosion. *Monster hugs him too tightly (If you listen closely, you can hear Perry's gears grind). *Gets hit by Robot and MonsterMonster's refrigerator. *Is seen decapitated and is hit by the door when Monster and Robot rush into the doctor's office *Gets hurt by Robot's Insta-Travel-Tron. *J.D. sits on one side of a bench and her weight causes the side of the bench Perry is standing on to go up causing him to go flying. *Struggles trying to keep his frown after the spray J.D. made for his face gets run over by a car. *Is seen losing control of his car as Grandma 10010 attacks the town. *Thrown into Gart's office. *Hit with a golf ball. *Slips on a pile of bacon with his car before crashing into a pedestrian. *Hit with a plate of bacon, a salt shaker, then a book. *Monster throws him towards a blimp causing a mass explosion after he is heard saying "This was uncalled for!". *Crikey hits his face causing his head to spin around. *Crikey has a meltdown and ends up decapitating Perry in the process. *Hit with a satlite dish then gets electrocuted. *Almost gets crushed by the big gear that came loose after an incident with a pogo stick. * Monster burps out loud causing Perry to lose control of his car. *After getting hit with one of Crikey's molars, Perry loses control of his car while cringing in pain causing him to crash into a lampost. *When Monster yells after Robot tells what Grandma actually said, Perry is seen walking and falls down as Monster is heard wailing. Appearances *Monster's Great Escape (debut/cameo) *Game Boys (first speaking role) *Safety First (cameo) *Blinking Light *How to Train Your Marf *Come On, Get Happy (major role) *Adventures in Babysitting *Hornica (arm seen) *Ogo's Friend (cameo) *Biker Girls (cameo) *Pinball Wizard *Doctor? No! (cameo) *Monster Invention *Litterbug (cameo) *Model Citizen *Grandma's Day Out (cameo) *Spare Robot *Apartment 3 1/2 (cameo) *Don't Walk! (cameo) *First Impressions *Bad News Baconeers (cameo) *Anger Management *Family Business *The Bacon Tree *The Dark Night (cameo) *The Package (briefly seen in background) *Ogo's Cool *Super Pole *Boomerang *Baconmas (cameo) *What J.D. Wants (heard) *Monster Hit *Monster Lie Predicament about his 'perpetual smile' Before Perry made his major appearance in Come On Get Happy, he had made brief appearances in precedent episodes where his smile is widely recognized. Perry had openly stated that his facial gears were broken and that he had always been stuck with his smile. However, in a previous episode How to Train Your Marf, after Monster accidentally hit him with a ball, if you look closely at the screenshot, Perry is caught frowning for a brief second. Although Model Citizen had been confirmed the first-ever episode for him to regain his frown, it is suspected that he may have been able to frown long before that episode. The suspicion is proven further in Doctor? No! when Perry, decapitated, was about to see the doctor when Monster accidentally strikes him with a door. As he is flying from the impact, he is seen frowning for a split-second before going off-screen. During the scene when Perry is hit with one of Crikey's molars in Boomerang, as he clutches his face in pain while losing control of his car, he is shown frowning for a few moments before crashing into a light pole. Perry's rare frowning is perhaps an intended Easter egg throughout the series. Trivia *Perry's voice is a parody of actor Kirk Douglas. *Everyone thinks he's the happiest guy in the world since he's always smiling when he's really miserable. *He once had a spouse who left him as mentioned in Come On Get Happy. *He used to have pets of unknown species and gender yet they ran away. *In Game Boys, it is shown that Perry is an active Pole-O player. *He has the same voice as Father from Codename: Kids Next Door, the voice of Michelangelo from Animaniacs, Vincent Van Gough from ChalkZone, the voice of Spartacus from Johnny Bravo, the voice of Eric the Red, Amerigo Vespucci, and Kemetic from Histeria and Kirk Douglas himself from Tiny Toons, since they've been voiced by Maurice LaMarche. *He was shown, decapitated, in the doctor's office in Doctor? No! *Robot used him as a substitute guinea pig in Pinball Wizard. *Robot and Monster are usually responsible for many of his misfortunes and injuries, albeit unintentionally. *He actually managed to temporarily regain his frown in Model Citizen. *One of his eyes appears to be larger than the other, similar to Ogo. *His expression (his eyes) appear to have upgraded through the middle of Season 1. Despite his perpetual smile, his mood can be determined by how his eyes shift. **Example: When he's angry or overwhelmed, his eyes slant. **Example: When he's shocked or surprised, his eyes widen larger than their usual size. *The 2 painted on his chest may represent more than his personality is regarded on the show. **According to Numerology, its symbolic meaning is kindness, balance, tact, equalization, and duality. **The number reflects a '''quiet power of judgment, and the need for planning. **It means a matter of choice. **The spiritual meaning of the number also deals with exchanges made with others, partnerships (both in harmony and rivalry), and communication. ***Example: His interaction with Robot, Monster, and others; more notably centering around his smile and his rising temper. **It represents the urge to come out of indecision, to unite with like-minds, and like-ideals. **It also represents exerting natural flow of judgment to do what is best for the soul. *Whenever his head turns toward the side, hiding his facial features, he resembles Kenny from South Park. **An interesting similarity is both get hurt in nearly every episode of their own series, except Kenny actually gets killed. *His name is derived from the Latin origin, meaning 'travler and wanderer'. *His constant injuries and getting into horrid situations usually responsible by other characters is very similar to Mr. Bump from The Mr. Men Show. **His perpetual smiling commonly relates to Mr. Happy. *Although it is uncertain when exactly he is happy due to his permanent smile, his slightly cheerful mood can be indicated by his humming of a melodic tune in some episodes. *He is one of the only Mechanicals with legs instead of wheels. The other Mechanicals with legs are Hal Worth-A-Ton, Crazy Cousin Gizmo, Crikey and Loudmouth. *He hates it when people think that he's happy due to his smile and will usually snap at others for doing so. *He sometimes breaks the fourth wall such as staring directly at the audience when making a statement. *Mr. Wheelie describe him as the "Crazy Smiling Guy". *His name is a play on the term "periscope", which his appearance is also based on. *He is similar to Bubs from Homestar Runner, thanks to his permanent, toothy smile. Gallery Perry frown.png|This is the first time you see Perry frown. Screen shot 2012-08-22 at 9.52.03 AM.png|"I'm not happy! I'm MISERABLE!" Perry about to be pooped.png Perry stuck.png Perry stuck on road.png Perry in makin bacon.png Perry in crowd.png Perry in car.png|I HATE THIS NEIGHBORHOOD!!! Perry hurt.png Perry dancing.png Perry complaining about Gart.png Perry helmet.png Screen shot 2012-08-26 at 9.24.15 AM.png|He's even in the intro. Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.47.57 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.47.47 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.47.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.46.00 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.34.32 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.34.12 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.33.55 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.33.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-09-01 at 1.33.03 PM.png Perry 12.png Perry 11.png Perry 10.png Perry 9.png Perry 8.png Perry 7.png Perry 6.png Perry 5.png Perry 4.png Perry 3.png Perry 2.png Perry 1.png Screen shot 2012-10-13 at 9.17.04 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-13 at 9.14.41 AM.png|''Aww...'' ....PNG|Oh my gosh... Perry frown.jpg|Another screen shot of Perry frowning Perry complaining about Gart.png|Perry talking about how Gart teases him about his smile. Monsterlie5.jpg Monsterlie3.jpg 3745BBA0-A226-4D52-933D-4542AC834C8A.jpeg|“Hey, guys. What’s up?” Screenshot_2018-12-29-07-09-59.png|when you Screenshot_2018-12-29-07-11-46.png|hhhUUAUGHHHGHG Screenshot_2018-12-29-07-11-13.png|"i hate my life" Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Main Characters Category:Robot and Monster Category:Mechanicals Category:Protagonists